Crying
by Rainbowkittyblossomwings
Summary: Angol Mois, while cleaning get's trapped in a closet bringing back some unpleasant memories. Eventually she is found by our favorite curry loving frog and now he has to deal with trying to stop her horribly sparkly tears.


**Disclaimer: I do not own sgt frog.**

**Sorry for not doing my 130 prompt challenge in forever! Stuff came up. I've realized I will not be able to pledge to doing one everyday, but I will do all of them.**

**Today's prompt is crying.**

* * *

Angol Mois stood with a dust pan and duster sighing. Keroro had ordered, or requested her to help him with chores again. She didn't mind. Her Uncle's laziness was a blessing to her and caused her to have a small use in his life that no one could replace. This was something she was thankful for.

Unlike her usual chores which was helping Keroro with his usual chores Keroro had assigned her to cleaning a room in the bade, which was covered in soot from one of Giroro's explosives. She giggled happy to help.

It only took a few hours to clean everything. Everything that was, except the closet.

Angol Mois took a deep breath, she didn't like the eerie and creepy supply closet. As long as the door stayed open she knew she'd be fine though. It was just a closet after all. It couldn't hurt her. She took her cleaning supplies and walked into the small closet trying to be brave.

After a moment of feeling like it was just like any other room, Angol Mois began cleaning.

The soot was everywhere, but she eventually got rid of it all. She sighed and wiped her brow, happy that she was done.

She turned around to leave, but almost as if it was fate, she tripped on a broom in the closet. She fell to the ground accidentally pushing the boxes there into the air.

One of the smaller boxes managed to fly through the air and with great agility, hit the door stop.

The door eerily closed on her.

There was no doorknob on her end.

She was locked in and trapped.

She nervously laughed trying to get use to the dim surroundings.

"I still have like my Lucifer spear, I should be able to get out of here in a second." She smiled optimistically reaching into her pocket.

She then remembered that she had left her cell phone on the box outside the closet. She hadn't wanted to get it dirty from the soot.

"Well, uh…You could say, fiddlesticks?" She questioned, sitting down on one of the boxes that she knew probably contained a bunch of unmade Gundam. All the boxes in this supply room did. "You'll be fine, Mois. You'll like be fine. You could say, try to keep your mind off of it?" She asked. "Like you could say, try to escape?"

"Is anyone like out there?" She called, knocking on the door, "Please help!" She waited for a response. There was of course none. Escape was impossible at this moment.

_"Is anyone out there? Please help!" _Child Angol Mois's voice rang in her head as she remembered the sour memory of the last time she was locked in one of these. She shoved it to the back of her mind, reminding herself that that memory was exactly the memory she was trying to avoid.

She tried to occupy her mind with random thoughts like about jellyfish flying instead, every few minutes she would call for help again. It worked for an hour of distraction.

Her mind wandered off to the inevitable though, the last time she had been in a closet.

_"Daddy, No….I'll be good…." She begged, small tears falling from her eyes. She didn't remember what her father told her, all she remembered was his large hands coming for her and picking her up. She screamed, but it seemed as if nothing was heard. She was then stuffed into a tiny closet, separate from the rest of any house it could have come from._

_ "You'll have to reflect on what you did in here." Her father had told her as she pounded her fists on the locked door._

_ "Daddy! I'm sorry! Please let me out!" She had begged once more. She had heard no sound from the outside. She felt her small chamber move though as if someone was picking it up. She held onto the wall, frightened._

_ She then felt the chamber fly into the sky as if it was being thrown. She went higher and higher and farther and farther, her tears of fright would not stop during the flight. Finally she stopped and just floated._

_ "Daddy?" She asked. There was no response, "Daddy?" She asked again louder. She pounded on the door of the closet hoping for someone to hear a response. The closet flipped upside down. She was obviously in space. "Anyone?" She asked quivering and trembling. No response was given. She was alone. She hugged her legs trembling in the corner of her small prison. She was frightened and scared. Escape was impossible and would disobey her father and disobeying was what got her into this mess. She was trapped in the closet and she was trapped for what seemed like forever._

Angol Mois felt the small tears of hopelessness trickle down her cheeks again. She didn't want to remember that memory. It frightened her. She swore she'd never be in that kind of situation in a closet again.

But anxiety filled her mind wondering if she would remain in this closet as long as she had in the other one.

_Some people would exaggerate about being somewhere for hours when in reality it would be five minutes. Angol Mois, trapped in her closet, floated around in space for __months__, frightened lonely and weak from the lack of food and water, luckily thanks to sleep she could replenish her energy, but it was still the most frightening time of her life. She had tried to get out of the closet, but nothing seemed to work._

_ Eventually though the closet, spinning and floating in space hit the atmosphere of one planet and the gravity was engaged. She free fell in her closet, fell to the ground._

_ Angol Mois screamed, digging her nails into the walls yet again until impact was finally made with the ground. _

_ After a few moments of trying to recover, Angol Mois finally opened her mouth to speak and ask for help._

_ "Someone…Help…." She croaked weakly. Alas, nobody heard._

_ She cried._

Angol Mois was now weakly making hiccup like sobs, not wanting to repeat the same terrifying experience of her past. She tried to stop crying, but she could not. She covered her face with her hands, now loudly crying into her hands and shivering as the flashes of the months in the closet and being thrown into it vortexed around her mind and memories.

She just let out all of fears, and let out her tears as she sobbed hysterically.

The tears flowed freely for a few minutes.

The door then opened, in Angol Mois's weak distraction of crying.

_The door opened two days after the landing. Angol Mois looked out the door weakly not really believing that the door had opened. Her eyes adjusted slowly to the light around her to make out a green frog._

_ "Gero? This isn't the restroom…." _

Angol Mois looked over to the door opening weakly, she stopped scream-crying to try to grasp the situation. The door was opening! Was she safe now?

Her eyes adjusted to the light slowly as she made out the figure which had saved her, it was a frog just like the first time.

"Geez, Moa-chan, you're loud, I could hear you as soon as I entered the room. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu teased.

Angol Mois wiped away a tear, trying to get back to her happy-go-lucky state again. She was safe now, so why was couldn't the tears stop? Why was the fear resurfacing?

"You going to come out?" Kululu asked, putting a door stop, by the door as he entered to look around in the boxes, "Darn…Only Gundam. Why isn't any curry in the supply closet? Ku, ku, ku…."

Angol Mois panicked afraid he was going to close the door on her because she wasn't leaving due to her shock just like Keroro had done the first time.

She darted out ramming herself against the opposite wall and holding it, as if she had just crossed very breakable ice. She held the wall and started crying again, now in relief.

Kululu stood there awkwardly as he closed the closet knowing that his quest for curry had all been for naught.

"Geez, even your sparkles have tears…" He cursed, seeing the crying girl. He stood there again in silence as she just cried. "I'm guessing you don't like closets? Ku, ku, ku?" He asked.

"Y-yeah…" She answered, finally speaking. She continued crying.

Kululu stood there for a moment finally deciding to walk up to her not being able to bear the annoying sound of her crying and her sparkly tears.

"You're fine now, so don't cry. Thanks to my quest for curry you're safe. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu mentally reminded himself to add that to a list of why curry was amazing. It just saved someone. Curry really was the answer to all of life's problems and here was his proof.

Angol Mois looked up at Kululu, her eyes still filled with tears. Was he trying to comfort her?

Kululu turned away, sparkly eyes were bad enough, but tears with sparkles in it was almost ten times worse. Not only was the knowledge of the sparkly tears imprinted in his brain, but a small part of him was actually sad. It was as if a small part of him wanted to eradicate them. Eradicate the tears. Stop someone from crying and that was something no Kululu ever did.

"Thanks for getting me out of that closet…" Angol Mois finally breathed out to him.

"No problem. Ku, ku, ku. Remind me to install a doorknob on the other end of it…" He told her turning his head to the closet.

Remembering the closet and how she had actually escaped it's grasp Angol Mois started crying again, letting tears fall out of her eyes like a fountain.

She grabbed onto the nearest thing, Kululu, and cried on him, uttering the words Thank you over and over again.

Kululu tried to figure out whether he should escape or stand there awkwardly. He tried to wriggle free, but Angol Mois's arms around him were too strong.

He sighed, realizing the only way out was to actually help someone something he knew he'd have to wash his tongue in spicy curry soap to fix after doing.

He pat Angol Mois on the back.

"You're out now. There, there." He told her. Angol Mois held him tighter as he did this. "You really have some issues when it comes to closets, huh?" He asks. Angol Mois weakly nodded.

"…Sorry…" She apologized.

"It's all right. I'm just missing my all-important curry bath right now, so yeah, just waste my time." Kululu answered. Angol Mois cried harder from this. Kululu felt a feeling only Angol Mois could stir in him-guilt. "I was joking." He pat Angol Mois's back again trying to get her to stop crying sparkles all over him.

He decided to just wait it out.

A few minutes later she was crying less, but still crying.

_She's got some serious past trauma there from closets…What did it do, eat her? _Kululu asked himself

"Moa-chan….You should stop crying, you're better now." Kululu told her giving her a reassuring pat again.

"I'm sorry….It's just, I'm so relieved I'm out…." She looked up at Kululu, small tears still trickling down her face.

Kululu twitched as her eyes looked into his. He avoided her gaze and instead focused on the tear dropping down her cheek. He caught it with his finger.

"You are out, and you're never going in again." He took a deep breath saying a totally uncool sappy line, all for his freedom, "I'll make sure of it. I promise. Ku, ku, ku."

This caused Angol Mois's eyes to fill with tears again, tears of joy.

Kululu put his hands to her cheeks hoping that it would somehow stop the tears, like a magic wall.

He let her cry for a second or two before feeling his resistance to the sparkles was at his limit.

"Please don't cry…" He begged. Angol Mois tried to stop and looked up at him again to see what he was saying, a few tears trickled down that Kululu quickly wiped away with his thumb. "I hate to see your eyes like this." He told her. It was true too.

"I'll stop…I'm sorry…I was just so relieved….And frightened of that place….You could say, early parole?" She asked.

"Yeah…" Kululu trailed off not understanding what she had said. Angol Mois let Kululu go and just sat there for a few moments, closing her eyes and relaxing at the feel of Kululu's hands still on her cheeks.

Kululu was too busy being in relief that her eyes were closed to notice he was free. He almost relaxed in the moment of a clean atmosphere with no sparkles, too.

He only realized that he was free when Angol Mois put a hand on his hand, nuzzling up to it.

For a second Kululu almost wished the sparkles were back so he could at least be in pain instead of momentary, completely pure bliss.

He decided that this feeling was even worse than the sparkles.

He retracted his hands.

"I…I have to go to my curry bath…" Kululu used as an excuse to leave the situation. He turned away trying to swat away the weird feelings in his body and the blush on his cheeks.

"All right…." Angol Mois agreed, picking up her cell phone which lay on a box, "I too probably should leave to see what Uncle wants next. I've been away for an awfully long time." She admitted. She began walking out the door.

"Wait…" Kululu called after her. Angol Mois turned her head. "Don't cry again, all right? I really….Hate seeing you like that…" He admitted. He lied to himself that it was because of the sparkles and not the odd feeling of sadness at her pain in his gut. Angol Mois gave a big smile.

"I won't!" She smiled, "And if I do, I'll just try to cheer up, like you helped me." She smiled again and skipped off, seeming to be back to her happy go lucky mood.

And she didn't cry.

But Kululu did, from the horror that he might be going nice and the pain of being sparkled at.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! Sorry for how long this is. I didn't expect it to be that long.**

**My next prompt is actually a line, it's "I have an announcement to make" **

**Oh and by the way, Angol Mois's dad actually did lock her in a closet Keroro says so in episode 116 a diary about Uncle, I think. I did take a few liberties in this story though, because in reality** **Angol Mois doesn't remember her closet fiasco. **

**It makes you wonder about Angol Mois, since an Angolian child was locked in a closet by her father, probably on Angol and then it suddenly ended up on Keron. You really have to wonder what Angol Mois endured on that trip. **

**Child abuse is bad folks.**

**Review if you want too.**


End file.
